So Happy Together
by hangingoutdownthestreet99
Summary: "It's time." Jackie took a deep breath and looked outside. She stepped outside onto the green grass, and walked down to meet her husband.
1. Orange Juice and White Dresses

**Hey! Alright, so let me run through the list of the things I don't own that I wish I did. That '70s Show and all their characters. Le sigh. Well, this isn't my first fanfic, I wrote Adella Mae for Good Luck Charlie and another Jackie/Hyde fanfic before this, We're All Alright (Sort-of). This is totally unrelated. So, get reading!**

The backyard of the Forman house was strung with lavender ribbons, with purple chinese lanterns filling the sky. Wooden chairs were spread out along the sides of a white, long carpet, and rosebushes were planted. Jackie Burkhart sat in the kitchen, eating an orange and reading the newspaper. Kitty Forman sauntered into the kitchen, carrying platters of cookies and little cakes. "Hello, Mrs. Hyde!" Kitty giggled. Jackie beamed and took a swig of her orange juice. "Heehee, I can't believe my name will be Jacqueline...something...Hyde!" Kitty reached for her and brought her close. "Oh, two weddings, one to go!" She said, hugging Jackie. "Speaking of one wedding to go, have you seen Laurie?" Jackie laughed out loud and waved to Mrs. Forman. She glided up the stairs, feeling like she was walking on air. Donna was sitting in Kitty's room, applying blush to her cheekbones. "Hey, Jackie! Are you ready to be married?" Jackie walked over to the closet and pulled out her wedding dress. "For sure. I've been waiting for a long time for this moment." She slipped it out of the garment bag and laid it on the bed. It was white; of course, with a lavender ribbon. It had a long train, and embellishments on the chest. The dress was gorgeous, and screamed "Jackie". "I bet so," Donna said, "I mean, you and Hyde have been together for, well, a long time! I'm glad he asked you, I bet you're just glowing." Jackie turned to her best friend. "I'm glowing gold!" She exclaimed. Jackie fiddled with the diamond ring on her finger, and soon, she'll have two rings on her finger.

"Well, do you want to get ready now?" Kitty asked as she walked into the room. Jackie nodded and Donna and Kitty helped her fit into it. Her eyes filled with tears as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Donna hugged Jackie as she tried to wipe the tears away. "It's just so gorgeous. I can't believe I'm getting married, especially to Steven Hyde!" She burst, showing a teensy smile. Donna and Kitty started on her hair, leaving it down and curly, but putting a jeweled bobby pin in. Jackie put on her white heels, and attempted to walk down the stairs. "Oh my God...I'm walking downstairs! To my wedding!" Jackie started laughing. Her happiness made the room light up immediately, Red actually smiling as she came into the room. "Aren't you pretty, Jackie?" He said. Everyone was lined up in the kitchen, all the groomsmen and bridesmaids. The groomsmen looked dapper in dark blue suits and ties. They all wore aviators, which Jackie thought was hilarious. The bridesmaids wore lavender knee-length dresses, and looked amazing. First, went Eric out the door, with his wife, Donna. Then Michael, with Brooke, and Fez, with Kitty. Red was going to walk Jackie down the aisle. He whispered in her ear, "It's time." Jackie took a deep breath and looked outside. She stepped outside onto the green grass, and walked down to meet her husband.

**R&R! **

**~hangingoutdownthestreet99~**


	2. Walking Down the Aisle

**I do not own 'So Happy Together'. It's rights belong to The Turtles and their record company.**

The orchestra played, and Jackie clung onto Red. Hyde was standing by the altar, gazing at Jackie. His eyes made her feel warm and content with her choice, and she confidentely walked down the aisle. Red gave her away, and she reached to meet her hands with Hyde's. The pastor looked at the couple, and said, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love and marriage of Steven James Hyde the third, and Jacqueline Buelah-" Jackie cleared her throat very loudly. Everyone laughed, even Jackie herself. The pastor continued, "Burkhart. Now, this couple seems to be very much so in love. At counseling, they gazed at each other affectionately and at the rehersal dinner you always caught them holding hands. I can tell, that you will stay together forever, not as two people, but one. Now, is there anyone who objects and thinks these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony?" He looks around. Jackie looks up at the sky. _Thank you, God._ She thinks.

"Alright, so, Steven, would you like to say your vows?" Steven nods and starts to talk. "I remember the first time I saw you. I was with Donna and Eric and you walked in the gym. Donna threw a basketball at you," Donna giggles and covers her mouth. "And I yelled, 'Welcome to public school!' I told you I hated you all the time and you told me you felt the same way. When really, I didn't. I loved you ever since I saw you that day. I'm glad you're mine." He said. Jackie squeezed his hand and started her vows. "I thought you were dirty, poor, you know. Everything I hated. But, that one summer day changed everything! I started feeling love, and I wanted to fight it. But I couldn't, Steven. I couldn't shake the chemistry we had, and still have! I wanted to be Mrs. Steven Hyde for as long as I can remember, and I'm just thankful that I will be today." Steven held his hand up for the pastor to stop. A song started playing, it was a slow ballad. "Steven, this is our song!" She exclaimed. He started singing,

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together_

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd and all the groomsmen and bridesmaids started singing.

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue_

_For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Me and you and you and me_

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

_The only one for me is you, and you for me_

_So happy together_

_So happy together_

_How is the weather_

_So happy together_

_We're happy together_

_So happy together_

_Happy together_

_So happy together_

_So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)_

Jackie looked astonished.

"OH, I SO DO."

Steven glanced at the pastor, and said, "Ditto."

The crowd erupted in cheers as the couple kissed.

"I love you Steven Hyde, more than anything in the whole entire world." Jackie said.

"I love you too, Jacqueline Hyde." Steven replied.


	3. Reception, or should I say party?

**Hola! Thank you everyone for reading! It means ****SO ****much to me, you have no idea. First and foremost, I'd like to thank my reviewers, taylorswiftrox and sammi85able! You've helped me improve my writing and keep going as well. Now, onto the story. I know, it's the reception day, and it's short, but I have lots of important things showing up in coming chapters :)**

The reception was a full-blown party; even Red had to agree.

"WOO!" Fez shouted through crowds of people, and then made his way to the center. He grabbed Kitty and started doing the Mambo.

"Fez? Fez! Please let go of me!" Kitty exclaimed as she was being dragged around.

Jackie giggled at the sight, and turned back to her friends.

"I can't believe my little Jackie is growing up." Donna said as she put her arm around Jackie.

"I can't believe you're having my niece!" Jackie rubbed Donna's tummy, which was barely showing.

"Well, we don't know if it's a girl yet." Donna smiled, and let Jackie take her out to the dance floor. The band played tunes from the past decade, and modern ones too. Jackie, Donna, and Brooke danced away. Suddenly, Jackie heard familiar singing from the stage.

"Some people call me the space cowboy!" She turned around to see Steven singing kareoke with all his friends.

The crowd watched as they went through the gangster of love, Maurice, and of course, Kelso's solo.

"'Cause I speak, of the pompitous of love!" Kelso sang, but screeched sounded like a better word for it.

Jackie stood with her hand over her heart, watching the hilarious show her friends put on. Hyde stepped off the stage and went and took her hand. A slow song played, and the couple swayed and spun, completely ignoring their loud surroundings. Jackie whispered those sweet three words into Steven's ear.

"I love you."

Hours later, everyone was passed out in the living room room. Donna was laying on the couch, her arm draped over Eric. Kitty and Red went up to their room, depending on touch to find their way. All the lights and electronics plugged in blew the power, leaving the Forman household without electricity. Jackie heard faint whispers of, "Dang it, Kitty, watch where you're going," and, "Well, Red, this is what it feels like to be blind! What if I was blind, Red? Then would you tell me to watch where I'm going?"

She reached for Steven's hand in the darkness, and he took it. Jackie snuggled up to her husband, and he put his arm around her. She felt like this was life, what she had been missing.

Jackie sighed, and let herself sink into the blanket laid out on the floor. She slowly drifted to sleep, and dreamt about her life with Steven.

**R&R!**


	4. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. Enjoy!**

The next day, Jackie woke up next to the man of her dreams, Steven Hyde.

"Wake up, honey!" Jackie shook Steven awake.

"It's 7 o'clock, go back to bed," Steven grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Fine," Jackie said, "I'll just make pancakes without you."

She stood up and torpedoed into the kitchen in record speed, bumping into Kitty in the process.

"Well, hello! How was your night?" Kitty asked, with a wink.

Jackie tossed her hair and a smile appeared on her lips. "It was great. I'm down here to make pancakes for Steven."

Kitty grinned and brought out the pancake mix for Jackie. "The directions are on the back, and the fire department's phone number is on the fridge." Kitty quickly hustled out of the kitchen.

Jackie giggled and picked up the brown box. Minutes later, the pancakes were cooking and she was sitting on the counter. She heard a faint creaking, and saw Steven tumble into the kitchen.

"Good morning," He said hoarsely, and then kissed his new bride on the forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, especially next to you." Jackie said, hugging Steven tightly. "I'm making you pancakes." She checked the pancakes, cooking on the stove.

Jackie glanced over at Steven, who found his way over to the kitchen table. Years, waiting for this man to ask her to marry him. Years of worrying that he would never love her the way she did. She remembered the times where they absolutely hated each other. They spat insults back and forth. Ultimately, they fell in love, and of course, went back to hating each other. Jackie thought back to the night before, and remembered true bliss and a feeling of love she couldn't get from anyone else but Steven.

"Some party last night," Steven said, snapping her back to reality.

"Yeah," Jackie took a seat next to Steven, "It was great. Ah, remember when Fez took Kitty and just started dancing with her?"

Steven laughed, and Jackie joined in. His guffaw mixed in with her giggle was a sweet symphony to Jackie. She leaned in and kissed her new man, who happily smirked. A loud beeping stating that the pancakes were burnt interrupted the couple's euphoria and set Jackie into full-set panic mode.

"Oh my God, I've failed at making pancakes. What am I going to do when you're sick, Steven? What if I can't make you breakfast in bed? Or lunch? Or dinner? RED!" She squealed, pushing through the door to the living room. Steven started chuckling and took the pancakes off the stove.

"That's all you had to do." He said as Red emerged from the living room with a fire extinguisher, Jackie following closely on his tail.

"You said there was a fire." Red turned around and faced Jackie.

"Oops." She said, with a bad poker face.


	5. The Anniversary

**And now, I present to you another chapter of _So Happy Together! _I know, I've been MIA for awhile. School is HECTIC! But, we're on Spring Break (Our last 2 days :'( ) So expect more chapters. I have nothing to do tonight so writing it is! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!**

OoOoOo

A small, light yellow bungalow sat on the corner of Maple and Main Street. It had a white picket fence and a porch swing. There were small little tulips and hydrangeas dotting the front walk. Everyonce in awhile, you would notice a couple sitting on the porch swing, laughing and swinging. It was the perfect suburban lifestyle and home. They seemed as they were a "advertisement" couple for random items such as boats or lunch meat. Though their joy seemed fake, it was completely real. Every kiss and hug was true, unmistakeable love.

Jackie Hyde sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. She flipped through channels, and after about 2 minutes she decided nothing good was on. She reached for the notebook and pen on the coffee table and started writing.

_Well, it's been a great year, hasn't it? Full of friends and family. I must admit I love all this attention and love I'm getting. I used to hold things in, until someone like Donna or Mrs. Forman got it out of me. My crappy memories about my old home life disappeared when I married Steven. It seemed like they vanished into thin air. I brushed my parents away, I didn't even invite them to my wedding. I mean, who wants to stay in touch with a mother who runs away to Mexico and a father who is in jail? I don't for sure. _

Jackie pushed those thoughts away and started writing about happy things.

_Steven is always there when I need him. He comforts me, hugs me, kisses me. We go out and do everything together. All those little things he does for me makes me love him more than I already do. The way he cranks up the radio when our song, So Happy Together, comes on. Whenever he plays his guitar. The half-smile he gives me when I need his help. I can't believe it's been a year with the love of my life. We bought our little bungalow about 4 months ago, and I'm in love with it. The mint green porch swing, the flowers on the front walk. It was a little birthday gift for me, despite the fact I helped pay for it. It's a retreat from work and all the drama. I'm happy to live in it with my amazing husband._

Steven Hyde walked in the front door and quietly shut it. "Hey, doll." He said, planting a kiss on Jackie's head.

"Hey, Puddin' Pop." She folded up her note and shoved it in her pocket. "How was work?"

Steven groaned and collapsed on the couch. "Tiring. It seemed everyone was there for the new ABBA album. What has civilization come to?"

Jackie laughed and snuggled up next to Steven. He happily put his arm around her and grabbed the TV remote. Jackie snatched the aviators off his face and put them on.

"Do I look cool?" Jackie struck a ridiculous pose.

Steven took back his glasses and said, "Stick to being pretty. It works well for you."

OoOoOo

The alarm rang, alerting Steven he needed to get up.

"No..." He moaned and hit the snooze button. He felt for Jackie next to him, only feeling a slightly warm space. Steven sat up and looked around for her. He spotted a note on the dresser. He padded over to the dresser and picked up the note. It read,

_Headed to the pharmacy and after that I'm going to Donna's. If you leave before I'm back, there's cereal on the counter. Love you. xoxo Jackie_

Steven noticed the hints Jackie was giving him. She was at the pharmacy, then she was going to Donna's. That can only mean one thing.

"I might be a dad..." Steven whispered softly, staring at the note in disbelief.

OoOoOo

Jackie set the pregnancy test on the counter. "Donna, I'm feeling these mixed emotions, joy and sadness.

"Well, you're probably really overjoyed you're pregnant and sad that you might have to leave work." Donna replied, reading the directions on the box. "I had a different test when I was pregnant with Henry." She gestured to the sleeping baby in the crib in her room. "It told me negative. Heh, well do you see that baby?"

Jackie snorted and started to do what the directions said on the box. After she was done, they waited. And waited. Jackie even made a bowl of oatmeal, watched a bit of the Today Show and held Henry while she waited. Finally, the 5 minutes were over.

"PLUS SIGN, MY DEAR." Donna called while Jackie was feeding Henry a bottle.

Jackie quickly laid Henry in his crib and rushed into the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!" She yelled. She took Donna's hands and started jumping up and down. "I'M GONNA BE A MOM! I'm just so happy, I'm gonna throw up!" She pushed Donna out of the bathroom.

"Morning sickness. The test is right." Donna said, with her arms crossed.


End file.
